The invention relates to 1,2,3-thiadiazole-5-carboxylic acid derivatives having a herbicidal and growth regulating activity and compositions containing the same.
Weed suppression in agricultural production has three essential functions: it must insure the growth of the crops it must assure the usefulness of the products harvested, and it must improve the working and production conditions. Effective weed suppression frequently constitutes the condition precedent to complete mechanization of a line of operation such as for instance grain, maize or beet planting, or form the basis for introducing new agricultural working methods and seeding processes, as for instance the direct speed process in case of maize, grain, soybean and cotton.
The prior art herbicides do not meet to the optimum degree the functions described, which functions have the highest significance for the progress of the agricultural and horticultural industry. There is therefore a substantial need for improving the technique of combating weeds.
An object of the present invention is therefore the provision of an agent which permits an improvement of the weed suppression techniques.